A Bony First
by MadMadysonn
Summary: A one-shot lemon between Jack and Sally immediately after the ending. Slightly fluffy! Please read and review! I literally just wrote it and am posting it! What a first!


**AN: I've been listening to the album ****_Nightmare Revisited_**** nonstop since Halloween. I'm definitely now inspired specifically by the two songs, ****_Jack's Lament _****and ****_Sally's Song. _****Also, slightly by ****_The Corpse Bride_****'s song ****_A Tear to Shed_****. **

**Jack's POV**

There she was, standing on the curly hill in my pumpkin patch in the snow. Her beauty was all before me and lit by the delicate moonlight. Her hair shined with a wicked delight as I approached her and began to sing the words in my heart. All I wanted to do was make her happy now; I realized that with my endeavors of the days past.

As we finished the last note, I embraced her tightly. I wanted these old bony arms to be where she felt safest, where she could feel at home. I gazed into her black eyes as I lowered and tilted my head to kiss her. It had felt so right, like sparks were flying. I hoped that she had meant that song as dearly as I had.

I didn't want to part from the embrace, I couldn't bear to let her go. I felt a want stirring in me that I had not felt for as long as I could remember. I gently caressed her cheek, I wanted her to ache for me as I felt myself ache for her. She pressed her cheek into my hand and I smiled against her lips before bruising them with my own. I wanted to serenade her with words that would make her melt and swoon, but right now I desired for her to cherish the caresses and touches I relinquished to her.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore; I swooped her off her feet, literally and laid her down in the snow. I separated my lips from her, showing only concern on my face, "It's not too cold is it?"

I stared as she shook her gorgeous blue head. I let one of my skeletal hands rest on her neck, the other rubbing her side as I kissed along her jaw. She mewled softly beneath me and my yearning grew as I felt my trousers grow tighter. I didn't want to push her beyond her own boundaries but when she blushed as she began to rub me through my pants, I nearly lost it then.

I gently removed her hand, out of not wanting to soil my pants mind you. I ran a thumb along her palm as I replaced her hand underneath her own dress. "I don't want you to spoil the evening along with a pair of my underpants."

She chuckled lightly as I keenly watched her move her own hand up her thigh. I lifted the hem of her dress up past her hips, her perfectly curved hips. I felt as if I was about to drool but all thought was lost when I continued pulling it up. I pulled it off completely and was greeted with the sight of her pale blue breasts, each nipple perked and awaiting for me to descend upon it.

I did such, rather quickly and rather cruelly. I snatched one up in my mouth, sucking roughly as I pinched and pulled on the other. She moaned my name quietly and I felt myself hardening more and more. I switched breasts and this time, I nibbled ferociously, earning an arch of her back. Satisfied with my work, I kissed down her body until I met the top of her underwear.

I looked up at her, seeing the state of distress she was truly in. She was flushed and I could smell her fragrance as it rose to meet my nostril holes. It smelled divine as I removed the wet panties and threw them in the direction of the dress. The smell of her desire was no longer kept hidden.

I gave a small moan myself as I noticed that she still had the one hand there, softly rubbing her clit. I moved it away and returned to it with a greedy mouth, sucking on it as she writhed in the snow. She began working on my shirt, attempting to take it off but the buttons were somehow complex to her now. She was unraveling before me in a new way.

I sat up and discarded all unneeded clothing, becoming as naked and vulnerable as she was now. I poised myself before her, tip teasing her entrance as I peered at her for consent. As soon as I spotted any sign of a nod, I rammed into her with all my might. She yelped and I blushed, remaining still, "Is this your first time Sally?"

She mumbled out assent and I kissed her cheek, nuzzling her neck. "I apologize. Will you tell me when the hurt is gone?"

"Yes Jack," she muttered as her eyes squeezed shut. I examined her lips, admiring the stitches along her face. I was snapped out of my reverie a moment or so later.

"It's okay now Jack." She whispered, full of love. It nearly crushed my heart as I was torn between the decision to ravage her or make love. The darker side of me won out as I gripped her hips tightly, surely leaving bruises.

I continued to slam into her, slowly at first. I had no rhythm, it didn't suit my tastes, I wanted her to be surprised with each stroke. She arched into me and I held her close as her legs wrapped tightly around my waste. She was incredibly tight as her velvet walls swallowed me inside. I was anticipating the most pleasurable climax, but only if she took me with her.

A sheen of sweat broke out as I went at the fastest pace I could muster. She cried my name out over and over, before screaming it for all the undead to hear. I cried her name out as well once her walls clamped onto me, drawing my seed from me with a violent moment. I gave a few slow thrusts, waiting for the calm and afterglow. Once our breathing slowed, I rolled out of her and next to her.

I snatched a scrap of her hair, smelling it deeply as I smiled at her with a toothy grin, "I love you Sally, everything about you. Please, be mine forever."


End file.
